Guild Wars of Zundrbar
Overview The Guild Wars began in +1510 after the Engineering Guild started to gain a spot inside of Zundrbar. The Guild Wars were a series of economic and trading conflicts between the Smithing Guild and the Engineering Guild for control over a larger percentage of ore through the Miners Guild. The Guild Wars lasted from +1510 to +1750, after both factions accumulated large amounts of ore that had gone unused. The Guild Wars are considered a pivotal event in the development Zundrbarian Economy during the Goeldzaat ("Golden Age") due to the fact it lasted for nearly all of the Goeldzaat. Beginnings After the Noncomformist Reformation of +1500 to +1504 between the Zundrbarian Church of the Titans and the Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon, the Engineering Guild was recognized as a legitimate crafting organization via the declaration of +1504 known as the "Ruling of Gegnir." However, the Miners Guild and Smithing guild were not comfortable with the Engineering Guild due to their seemingly lack of respect for traditional ways. The Engineering Guild required ore for the production of mechanical devices, and it also required smithed pieces of metal. From +1504 to around +1508, the Miners Guild and Smithing guild discrimated against the Engineering Guild. For example, when the Miners Guild would trade iron ore, the iron would be of a low quality, analogous to that of pig iron, although far less useful. The Smithing Guild would trade poorly forged steel and iron parts for the engineers are ridiculously high costs. In +1509, the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild and the Engineers in Zundrbar protested against this and demanded that Sven Sootbeard- an engineer himself, create a legal act to stop this behavior. The protesting did not damage any houses or private property, however they did threaten to storm the guildhouse of the Miners Guild and Smithing Guild if their demands were not met within twenty days. Zundrbarian mountaineers were massed around both guildhouses in order to protect them should the engineers betray their former promises of waiting until a decision was made. The mountaineers were led by Valgrinn and Folgrin Ironberad, who were both known as traditionalists. Eventually- a resolution passed in late +1509, nearly a year after the ruling had been submitted. The Engineering Guild was also given a compensation fee of one thousand gold from the coffers of the Sootbeard Clan, who collected gold off of taxes onto the people and onto the guilds. In +1510, the Guild Wars began after the Mining Guild passed leadership into a triad of rulers. The three clans who were competing for guildmasters all received a tie, and formed a coalition guild leadership triad. One clan- the Tunnelcogs, were known for their support of the engineers. The second clan- the Pickanvils, were known for their support of the blacksmiths. Finally, the third clan- the Stonepicks, were known for their neutrality. The Guild Wars began after the Engineering Guild endorsed the Tunnelcogs, the Smithing Guild endorsed the Pickanvils, and the Stonepicks started becoming a target for scrutiny by the other guilds. In +1510, a series of conflicts also began, which involved certain attacks on merchant stores and the sort. The first conflict was started by a felon by the name of Ketkon Darksteel, who slew several miners and their mountaineer escort, who were delivering a shipment of iron to Zundrbar. Ketkon was revealed to have ties to the Smithing Guild, and so the first battle of the Guild Wars fell into the favor of the Engineering Guild, who received 60% of the ore which came out of Zundrbar's mountains. From +1510 to +1515, the Engineering Guild held a larger majority as numerous clans were angered at the Smithing Guild for allowing such a felon into their ranks and not reporting him- therefore allowing an accident such as what happened with the shipment of iron to take place. In +1515, an engineering experiment with the steam engine ended up in the killing of three blacksmiths, two engineers, and four observers, which transferred the large amounts of ore to go towards the Blacksmithing Guild, as they were working with the Runesmithing Guild on developing a way for one to create Zundrbarian Steel without using dragon scales, and how to make the production of Zundrbarian Steel less costly. The Engineering Guild in +1530 however, started a new line of inventions, during which it showed promise, and so the Miner's Guild started to follow the Engineering Guild, believing there to be more profit by following them. The Engineering Guld opened new projects for more effective metallurgy. Thus, from +1530 to +1600, the Engineering Guild was supported by the Mining Guild. Their alloy projects were successful, although eventually- the Miner's Guildmaster thought the inventions of the Engineers were starting to defy tradition of the Hill Dwarves, and thus returned to the Blacksmithing Guild. The Engineering Guild was still able to gain the ore, as it had made massive profits off of the sale of its technologies to the Zundrbarian people. Thus, the Engineering Guild could afford the high ore prices from the Miner's Guild. From +1600 to +1650, the Blacksmithing Guild was supported by the Miner's Guild. However, soon- the Engineering Guild delivered a proposal to the Blacksmithing Guild and the Miner's Guild. The guildmaster, Kazran Gearlock stated, "The Engineering Guild will gain mineral rights where the Miner's Guild does not have them. We will create our own mines, and they will be more efficient than yours. While your mines run out, ours will delve deeper into the earth, and not collapse. If you seek to be the sole dominator of the mining industry in Zundrbar, then you must offer equal prices to my group of tinkers, and to the Blacksmiths. If not, we shall contest your claim, and will not stop until your traditionalist values hold back Zundrbar no more." Kazran's ultimatum received support from the people, who after the Adamantium Pact of +1600, were started to have rising prices on the coal they used for wood stoves if they were employees of the Engineering Guild. Sven Sootbeard and Largs Sootbeard both applauded the guildmaster for his actions, and soon the Miner's Guild was faced with a choice. In +1650, the Miner's Guild guildmaster, Oldor Tunnelbeard, consented to the ultimatum, and issued standard prices to both guilds. The Blacksmithing Guild elder clans were angered at the outburst, and one of them- the Darkflame Clan, slew Kazrik and had his body placed on the Rhunstaan at the Moot gathering area in the center of Zundrbar. Kazrik's son, Burlock, and Burlock's brother, Flintlocke, both gathered arms and the other elder clans and slew every member of the Darkflame clan- man, woman, and child. They held the Blacksmithing Guild accountable, and refused to cooperate with the Blacksmithing Guild on any trade agreements of the sort. Sven Sootbeard intervened into the battle fearing that another Nonconformist Reformation would take place, which would place large amounts of stress onto the people, who were already facing the bottom side of this agreement. Sven ordered mountaineers to quell the engineers, and a fine of ten thousand gold was placed on the Blacksmithing Guild. The blacksmiths were angered by Sven's leniency towards the engineers, as Burlock was not punished, neihter was Flintlocke. Despite the fact that the Blacksmithing Guild disagreed with the actions of the Darkflame Clan, the Darkflame Clan was still a clan of the Blacksmithing Guild, and so long as they were- those who hurt them would face the Hammer and the Anvil. The blacksmiths organized a revolt in +1700, which involved Burlock and Flintlocke both being killed, as well as numerous other engineers in the center of Zundrbar. Folgrin Ironbeard intervened and nearly killed the blacksmithing elder clans and the engineering elder clans if they did not cease this fighting. Sven ordered that the guilds would be destroyed if they continued this behavior, and so the Guild Wars ended, as a new clan was elected as guildmaster of the Engineering Guild, a new clan was elected as guildmaster of the Blacksmithing Guild, and both received equal and fair prices from the Miner's Guild. Category:Zundrbar